


safe in your arms

by speechlessspeak



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessspeak/pseuds/speechlessspeak
Summary: On Wednesday he got a short message by Marcus telling him he’s not been doing well mentally and asking for company to not be alone. Callum hadn’t hesitate, he grabbed his travel luggage, threw some shirts, jeans and everything he would need for a couple of days in before taking his wallet, phone charger and headphones from the kitchen table and making his way to the London Airport.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Kudos: 47





	safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so mistakes are possible. Enjoy this rollercoaster ride :)

Callum was driving his rental car from the Airport to the so familiar house of his boyfriend. They hadn’t been together for long – finally admitting their feelings were more than typical love for your best friend. They had both agreed to spending time with their own families before going back to their flat in Italy – especially since his boyfriend hadn’t seen his family in months. 

It was late Friday afternoon and he felt tired out by the long journey he had been taken so far.  
On Wednesday he got a short message by Marcus telling him he’s not been doing well mentally and asking for company to not be alone. Callum hadn’t hesitate, he grabbed his travel luggage, threw some shirts, jeans and everything he would need for a couple of days in before taking his wallet, phone charger and headphones from the kitchen table and making his way to the London Airport. 

He hadn’t made any plan further than wanting to be there for his partner in need, luckily for him though there was a flight to Auckland – he couldn’t get closer to his destination from outside New Zealand anyways. It took him nearly one day and three stops to get there but at least now he was in the right country. Baby steps, he thought to himself.  
He parked the car infront of the house, next to the one of Marcus’ father. Callum knows he doesn’t have to announce himself, he’s more or less part of the family and the Armstrong’s never turned down anyone, especially when it was for the wellbeing of Marcus – after the season he just had finished. 

He rang the doorbell and immediately heard loud barking from inside the house. It was Marcus’s mother who let him inside an embraced him in a tight hug after getting over the first initial shock of being confronted with Callum who should really much be in London at the moment instead of her doorstep. She smiled at him knowingly – Marcus probably didn’t even tell her about them, his mother had reacted the same, the older ones being way more observant than Callum feeling comfortable with - before grabbing his bags and gently pushing him in the direction of Marcus’ room. 

Music was playing from inside, so Callum knocked but walked in nonetheless, sure that his boyfriend wouldn’t realise someone was there because of the noises. Marcus was sitting on his bed, laptop on his lap, clearly watching some kind of YouTube videos he so loved. Other than with videogames he doesn’t like to “just exist” more than those kittens doing funny things.  
Marcus eyes went wide when he saw who was entering his room, he couldn’t deny he was surprised. Callum just smiled at him, not hesitating to slip out of his shoes to place himself neatly next to his better half on the bed. 

Still in shock it took the other a while before he broke out crying, half hugging, half lying on top of Callum. His head was placed in the crook of Callum’s shoulder as he cried tears of pain and relief and joy, small sobs accompanying the light wetness building on Callum’s shirt.  
The latter one placed his arms around the figure, holding him close, hugging him tight to his chest. There was no need to talk or to explain. Callum was there, that’s all Marcus needed in that moment. They sat like this until the sun had set completely, not bothering about turning on some lightning, only the laptop was placed on the bedside table so it wouldn’t crash under the boys. 

With time Marcus had stopped crying but he never stopped grabbing Callum and pulling his body close to his own. The hands of the British were softly stroking his back, making his head and heart calm down, finding peace in the hug. 

After a while Callum moved them so that both of them would have a comfortable position to sleep, never letting go of one another. The first movement made by Marcus that afternoon was him holding out his pinky finger for Callum.  
Callum smiled while grabbing it with his own pinky. Facing each other, hands combined they laid in the big bed.  
Marcus eyes slowly closed as he drifted of to hopefully some restful sleep. Callum closed his eyes too after he made sure the other one was asleep. 

He felt happy to have Marcus in his life, he couldn’t imagine how it would have turned out if the two of them would have never met all this time ago.  
Gladly he would never know because from now on there will be no time the other one would not be a part of his life.


End file.
